1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive tray, and more particularly to a hard disk drive tray that can automatically push a hard disk drive out of an opening of the drive tray when a lid is opened.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hard disk drive tray is applied to hold a hard disk drive (HDD) inside to mount the hard disk drive inside a computer case. However, to remove the hard disk drive from the computer case, the computer case has to be opened or disassembled. Thus, to remove the hard disk drive from a computer case is inconvenient.
Another hard disk drive tray is then provided to allow the hard disk drive to be drawn from the hard disk drive tray directly without disassembling the computer case. However, the conventional hard disk drive tray has a complicated structure and is laborious in assembling onto the computer case.
Furthermore, TW Utility Model No. M401843, entitled to “Removable Hard Disk Drive tray” discloses a hard disk drive tray having a swinging lever and a linkage lever. One of two ends of the swinging lever is pivotally connected to a closed end of a casing, and the other end of the swinging lever is pivotally connected with one of two ends of the linkage lever. The other end of the linkage lever is pivotally connected with a pivotal tab on a lid. A lateral recess is formed in the closed end of the casing for holding the swinging lever inside. When the lid is opened and pivoted, the hard disk drive will be pushed out of the casing by the swinging lever with the transmission of the linkage lever and the pivotal tab.
However, the swinging lever of the '843 patent will not actually enter into the lateral recess because the swinging lever may incline due to the gravity. In addition, the travel of the swinging lever and the linkage lever is too long to cause shake of the levers. The conventional hard disk drive tray of the '843 patent also has a complicated structure and is laborious in assembling.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a hard disk drive tray to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.